1.Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, in particular to a communication method and apparatus for a user terminal.
2.Description of Prior Art
With the development of communication technology, video sessions have become conventional configurations for 3G mobile phones. However, in the existing video session establishment schemes for 3G mobile phones, the establishment procedure for the video session is independent of the establishment procedure for voice communication. A calling user terminal cannot be supplied with necessary prompts and guides after a call failure, such that the user will continue to make the call vainly in the case that the current processing resources cannot meet the video session conditions. As a result, this kind of communication method is defective and is not flexible enough. It may significantly impair user satisfaction, while wasting a great deal of communication processing resources.